


New Rules

by lotuseatingstone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bite, Choking, Creampie, Dom!Edward, Fisting, M/M, Mild Injuries, Modern AU, Orgasm Denial, Riding, barfight mention, blood mention, cockring, half-hearted blowjob, sub!Jacob, tied to bed, vers kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseatingstone/pseuds/lotuseatingstone
Summary: Edward is fed up with Jacob's behavior as of late and decides to set some new standards for their relationship.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Edward Kenway
Kudos: 8





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> edward? topping? it's less likely than you think.

The back of Jacob Frye’s head hit the wall with a hard clunk, his wrists pinned above him by a fuming Edward Kenway. Jacob’s busted open bottom lip stung when he cracked a smile at Edward, whose nose was bruised, bleeding, and flared while he glared into Jake’s eyes. They both were breathing heavily with bleeding knuckles and pounding heartbeats as they had to run from the newest mess Jacob stirred up, but he still found the energy to snicker at Edward.  
“Goddammit, mate, you’re laughing?” Edward snapped, tightening his grip on Jacob’s wrists. “You could’ve gotten me killed, you fucking cunt!”  
Jacob rolled his eyes. “Oh, so it’s my fault I didn’t know they’d want to beat the shit outta you too, Eddie?”  
“Yes! It is!” he yelled at the blasé brunette, ignoring the crooked grin he had spread on his face. “I was just in there for a drink, mate! You didn’t have to involve me in your quarrel!”  
“Ed, you’re always starting barfights for no good reason, what’s one more to you, or must you personalize all your beatings?”  
Edward groaned out of irritation and lack of a proper comeback since, much like the fist from earlier, Jacob’s banter landed right on the nose. Of all people to complain to Jacob about causing a bar fight, the former pirate wasn’t one to talk, often starting them even when he’s still sober. At this point, pubs he’s a regular in consider him to be a ticking time bomb and most patrons give Edward his space. But the shit Jacob pulled today? Uncalled for. He could’ve at least waited for Kenway to sit down before he loudly announced that Edward was a friend of his to the men he was in the middle of pissing off.   
Edward let go of Jacob, turning around and shaking his head at the sky, his hands moving onto his hips. He sighed, defeated for the moment, then wiped the blood dripping into his mouth on his sleeve. “My nose better not heal even more crooked than it was before, Jacob.”  
Jacob laughed, licking the sore on his lip. “Like that’s even possible.”

The unkempt duo strode back to the hideout they had been stationed at, Jacob forcing Edward to let him put his arm around his neck as they walked. Once they reached their destination, Edward broke free to go assess the damages done to his schnoz in the bathroom while Jacob tossed his hat and coat haphazardly onto a pile of vital documents, sending a few scriptures gliding to the floor. He then dumped his boots by the front door and picked Edward’s kicked off sandals out of the hallway.  
Frye stepped into the doorway of the bathroom, watching Edward, who sat on the toilet lid, a damp hand towel pressed to his face. “So. You broke?”  
Edward glanced up at him then rolled his eyes. “Not this time.”  
“That’s good to hear. Now move, I gotta piss,” he said, unzipping his pants.  
“There’s a privy upstairs, you know,” Edward grumbled into the towel as he moved to sit on the rim of the bathtub now.  
Jacob ignored his comment, instead directing the conversation away from peeing and back to their new injuries. “If it makes you feel any better, Eddie, my lip’s real tender, too.”  
“Good.”  
“I think you should kiss it to make it better.”  
“I think you should kiss my ass.”  
“Well, if you’re offering—"  
Edward smacked the blood-stained towel against the back of Jacob’s head as he hastily left the room, muttering some obscure Welsh insult at Jake before stomping up the stairs, slamming a door shut at the top. Jacob chuckled to himself, pleased with how Kenway reacted to his reply. He flushed, zipped his pants up, and put the lid down gently, heading with quieter steps up to go bother his blonde friend some more.   
Jacob creeped over to the door labeled with the surname ‘Kenway’ and pressed his ear to it. From behind the wood slate he could hear shuffling and soft thumps, presumably the sound of clothes dropping to the floor as Edward undressed. He slowly turned the doorknob, so Edward wouldn’t hear him.  
“Locked,” he muttered under his breath.   
Jake leaned over, using a couple of his picks to break in, then listened to the door again. Not hearing anything, he assumed Edward had moved into his bed and opened the door. The door creaked open, but instead of being in bed, he was standing directly in front of the doorway, arms crossed, wearing boxer briefs and one of Thatch’s old tank tops.   
“What the hell are you doing, Jake?”  
Edward glowered at Jacob, who rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “Well, I, uh, I was just… um… checking… on you. To make, uh, sure you were all right.”  
“How fucking stupid do you think I am, mate?” he said, his brows and frown heavy on his face.  
“Depends on if you can guess why I came up here,” Jacob shrugged, keeping his eyeline steady with Edward as to not appear intimidated.  
Edward eyed him sharply. “You’re here because you have nothing better to do and figured annoying me would help you pass the time.”  
“What? No! Not at all!” Jacob’s lie was given unconvincingly but Edward let him ramble on. “I came up here because I am genuinely sorry, Eddie. I want to make sure you’re okay and not in too much pain, and to see if there’s anything you’d like me to do for you that would help you forgive me.”  
There was silence between them before Edward let go a half-hearted laugh. “You’re so full of shite, mate.”  
He left Jacob in the doorway, him continuing to try defending his intentions and insisting that he really was just there to see how Edward was doing. Edward flopped over into bed on his stomach, his face resting in the pillows, listening to the Englishman blabber on and on. He rolled over onto his back and sat up against the wall, Jacob now passionately pacing about the room, enveloped by the plot he had given his fib. Edward finished off a half empty water bottle that was left over in his bed from last night, then tossed the empty bottle at Jacob, hitting him square in the forehead.   
“What the hell, man?” he frowned, rubbing his temple.   
“Get over here, dumbass,” Edward ordered, patting the bed.  
Frye’s eyes lit up, quickly sliding into the spot his friend had motioned toward. He leaned back in the sheets, resting his head in his arms and shining a satisfied grin. Edward scooted closer to him, propping himself up over him with his right arm and stroking Jacob’s cheek with the left. His thumb reached over and rubbed the small cut on Jake’s lip.   
“So, is your mouth broke?” Edward asked, moving his thumb away.  
Jacob smirked. “Why, you need it?”  
He shrugged, dropping down to his elbow so their faces would be closer. “Yes, actually.”  
Jacob chuckled. “Maybe we can work something out.”  
They leaned in more, kissing each other. Jacob pulled Edward over him, caressing the small of his back. They kept their faces pressed together, though Edward’s hand trailed away to his nightstand. The drawer open, he took out rope and a bottle of lubricant and placed them on the bed. Edward smiled against Jacob’s lips then pulled back.   
Sitting over Jacob’s groin, Edward’s hands clutched Jake’s button-down, slowly unclasping each button while his chilling eyes ensnared Jacob’s naive gaze. “I think we should do things a little differently tonight, mate.”  
“Oh?”  
Edward guided Jacob’s hands out to above him and tied them to the bedframe, Jacob watching him secure the knot. Kenway took off his shirt and pitched it onto his dresser, then pulled off his trousers. He undid Jacob’s pants then tugged them off with his boxers, leaving Jake naked and tied down on Edward’s bed, the only article of clothing being his shirt, which was left open to expose his chest. Edward straddled Jacob’s rib cage between his thighs, a curious wonder in Jake’s eyes when he looked up at him.   
“Since it was your loud mouth that got us into that mess earlier, mate, I think it’s only right it pays me back for the damages,” Edward cooed, propping a pillow behind Jacob’s head.  
Before Jacob could try to talk himself out of being the one giving instead of his usual receiving, Edward pushed himself over Jacob, sliding his cock into Jacob’s mouth, his right hand clutching the headboard while his left squirted lube onto his fingertips and he began fingering himself over Jake. Jacob gagged on Edward, who laughed at him for choking as he thrusted in and out slowly. His trussed wrists writhed about, unsure if he was itching to shove Kenway off or rub himself dry. Regardless, he was pinned between Edward’s pelvis and the pillow so he found himself still not needing to do much aside from lay back and take whatever the blonde fed him. Edward, on the other hand, stroked his hips at a moderate pace back and forth, shivering when he felt Jacob moan against his member. He continued his light thrusting until he felt that his fingers had done their job, wiping the excess lubricant onto the bedsheets and pulling out of Jacob’s mouth.  
“Hm, not bad I guess, though you could’ve shown a bit of an interest in blowing me,” Edward huffed, moving back over Jacob’s groin and slipping down over his dick.   
“Damn, if I knew there’d be a critique maybe I’d have given a shit, Ed,” Jacob replied sarcastically.  
Edward bucked his hips slowly in a round motion, his right hand wrapping around Jake’s throat. Jacob’s legs shifted, adjusting himself so he could grind his cock in further, forcing a rougher pace against Edward’s slower one. He groaned, pleased with himself for still being able to push the privateer around even after being tied up. Edward bit his lip to stifle a yelp, unhappy that Jacob was making him take it his way instead of letting him be in control for once. Where was this liveliness when you were sucking me off, Edward thought, compressing his grip on Jacob’s esophagus so he couldn’t breathe, hoping it would get him to ease up a little. He did, a little, but not enough to satisfy Edward. He kept slamming himself against Kenway, unaware of his friend reaching for his nightstand again, his hubris still fogging his mind. Edward pulled from his drawer a cockring, pulling himself off of Jacob, much to the brunette’s dismay.  
“What the hell, Eddie, I was almost—” Jacob groused before Edward grabbed his neck in frustration, choking him.  
“Yeah, I know you were about to come, that’s the problem,” Edward griped, shoving at his throat. “You only have one pace and it’s too fast for anyone else to get off to.”  
“And your point?” Jake coughed out.  
“I’m sick of it. I think it’s time you learned from your past mistakes,” he said, releasing him from his fist and clicking the cockring onto the base of Jacob’s dick.  
Jacob furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the contraption around his shaft. “When did you get that?”  
“Bought it after the third time we fucked,” he said, squirting more lube out of the bottle onto his fingers. “I noticed a pattern forming.”  
Jacob grumbled, rolling his eyes. “And you couldn’t just ask me to slow d—ah! What the fuck are you doing?”  
Edward had slid the moist fingers into Jacob, grinning fiendishly at his shocked expression. “Like I said, I was gonna teach you a lesson,” He slipped in a third finger, rubbing inside of Jacob. “And damn, you’re tight, mate.”  
Jacob tilted his head back, clenching his jaws together while Edward fingered him, gasping when his fingers curled upwards. His legs kicked about, his mind wanting to reject the new feeling despite being unable to deny how good it felt to him, making his eyes roll back in his head and his back arch away from the mattress. Edward grinned smugly, glad to see Jacob’s need to be in a dominant position taken away, leaving him wrapped around his finger. He slid in his last digit, stretching them apart to both further ready Jacob and to make him moan.  
Edward slid his hand in up to his wrist, Jacob unable to keep himself from crying out as Edward pulled back out, massaging his soft skin with his thumb. “I guess you’re ready now, huh?” Jacob braced himself as Edward pulled Jacob’s backend onto his lap and pushed himself in gradually. He continued this soft pace for a few more strokes, watching Jacob’s eyes, seeing that he was getting used to the feeling. “Now isn’t this nice, Jacob?”  
He waited for him to nod. Frye did so, but his shame in agreeing made him unable to actually look at Edward.  
“Too bad you never let me have this, even when I ask for you to go slower, you filthy fucking animal,” Edward hissed at him, nearly pulling completely out of Jacob then slamming back into him, Jacob yelping with Edward’s full cock inside him.  
Edward continued thrusting into Jacob, mimicking the exact move Frye had pulled at the start. Jacob swallowed, nearly biting another wound into his lip trying to keep himself from being noisy, though eventually giving up for the sake of not ripping a hole in himself and letting his voice go. This made Edward laugh in a gruff voice.  
“You’re always mocking me for being vocal, do you see why I’m so loud, mate?” he growled, grasping Jacob’s hips in such a manner he would eventually leave bruises there when he moved his hands away. “Do you?”  
“Y-yes! Yes, I do! Pl-please, Edward, slow down!” Jacob panted, tugging at the ropes.  
“Why should I?” Edward put his right hand down over the side of Jacob’s head, pressing him deeper into the pillow, not letting up on his pacing. “Not once did you ever slow down for me, you fucking hypocrite.”  
Jacob’s nails dug into his palms, his lower back aching from the rigorous motion. “God-goddammit, Ed! I’m not… used to this!”  
Edward looked down at Jacob’s erection, precum dripping out of him. He groaned and slowed his pace again to a more moderate speed. “There, there, you’ll get used to it someday,” he mocked softly. “Being a bottom must be so hard, especially when your top—” Edward picked up his speed again, making Jacob whimper stridently, his hand pushing him down harder, “—doesn’t listen to a damn cue you give!”  
Frye’s neck began to become nearly as sore as his back, being shoved against the bed like that. He wrapped his legs around Edward’s hips, crying out from under his hand for Edward to let him up.   
All he got in return was a nasty laugh, Edward leaning in so Jacob could feel his hot breath on his skin. He moved his hand away and replaced it with a forearm over Jake’s throat, holding up Edward’s weight. “Aw, am I hurting you, Jakey? Do you need your legs to hold me still right now so I don’t fuck you any harder?”  
“Shit, Ed-Edward, I’m sorry! I’m fucking sorry! Please, j-just ease up already!” Jacob choked out, pleading for any kind of mercy the corsair might give.  
Edward smirked, pleased by Jacob’s submission, and finally let up, easing his strokes to a soft thrusting and moved his forearm onto the bedsheets. Jacob relaxed his legs and unclenched his fists, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Edward drooped his head lower against Jake’s shoulder, gently kissing at first then sucking at his skin, determined to leave hickeys all over his neck. He then bit Jacob below his jawline, his teeth digging into him, nearly puncturing him before going back to plain kissing. His tongue trailed up toward Jacob’s mouth, the two Frenching each other as Edward’s white-knuckled hand moved from burying itself into Frye’s hip to the ring on Jacob’s cock. He unclasped it, and within a few seconds of gentle rubbing Jacob came into Edward’s palm. Kenway’s back arched shortly after, orgasming into Jacob. He pulled out then wiped his hand in a tissue afore undoing Frye’s restraints.   
Edward dumped the lube bottle, ropes, and cockring back into his nightstand then turned to Jacob, who was still laying in the bed, panting. “You broke?”  
Jacob forced a laugh. “Sure fucking feels like it, Ed.”  
Edward grinned then shoved at Jacob. “Don’t worry, you can still be the big spoon tonight, I’m not gonna completely take away your dignity. Though, that being said, you probably should head to the bathroom now.”  
“What? Why?”  
Edward gazed at him in disbelief. “Have you never bottomed or paid the slightest attention to me before? Never mind, just go do it, you’ll see why soon enough.”

After Jacob came back from the bathroom, he pulled on his boxers then laid behind Edward. “I really hated that.”  
“What? The bathroom thing or me fucking you like you fuck me?”  
“The bathroom thing, I can see why you don’t like it when I come inside you without a condom on now,” Jacob was quiet for a moment. “Also… I will try to accommodate to your needs better in the future, Eddie.”  
Edward smiled, snuggling back against Jacob’s chest. “Good.”


End file.
